Hotel Haunts Unleashed
' Hotel Haunts Unleashed' is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The scene of tonight’s haunting is a cool one!! TAPS is in Rapid City, South Dakota- at the foot of Mount Rushmore- investing the Hotel Alex Johnson. This place is so freaky that contractors have walked off the job and refused to return. Guess who is joining the team? Maddie! She’s a ghost-hunting dog that can pick up on high magnetic fields and animal presences. Aside from the typical knocking, shadows and door movement claims, the Alex Johnson Hotel has some substantial claims: growling noises, an aggressive spirit seems to reside there, biting guests and shoving. Could it be the ghost of a suicidal bride who threw herself from the window of room 812 on her wedding night? The night starts off on the roof top area that’s under construction. Jason and Grant are testing out Maddie to see how she responds to certain areas. She refused to go to the back room, and whaddya know? High EMFs. That dog’s nose knows. This incident inspires the guys to take her to the basement. The K-2 meters are all lit up, and Maddie is not having any of it. Now the guys have to get her to act like that when there’s NOT a high EMF field and they’ll have the world’s most awesome paranormal investigator. Something moved a box- or a noise like that- but it’s just the building noises. Later, Steve and Tango try out the top floor, and sprinkle flour on the floor to test claims that the chairs move around. Tango scoots in the crawlspace to check out the growling noises. Tango has a back-and-forth knocking conversation, and it was just too strange to be just coincidental knocking. Hmmmm. Next up is the dreaded room 812: Amy gets to sleep there! She and Adam decide to test a guest’s claim that a spirit wrote, “help me” in the steam of his shower window. They write on the window then steam up the bathroom and TA-DA! Out comes the message. Turns out Grant and Jason had the same thought, and had penned a practical joke message to Amy on the mirror. What tricksters! Jay and Grant hit the 10th floor without Maddie and instead take a thermal imaging reader. They hear crazy noises, like someone’s walking around. They don’t see signs of animal, but lots of heating pipes that could easily make growling sounds. But then Grant spots a figure on the wall through the thermal camera! It wasn’t a reflection, but what WAS it? Hopefully looking at the image on the big screen will decipher that. In room 304, Amy feels someone pushing on her head in the exact same bed that the hotel manager had claimed someone pushed on him. Then Adam felt the same thing on his head! Then there were odd EMF bursts that don’t just happen in the middle of a bedroom. Whoa. Room 304 is also where Jason and Grant feel something blowing on them- like a quick exhale. Don’t know what to make of that. Back in 812, Amy tries to entice the ghost bride by taking pictures with an IR camera and captures a mist. Evidence review provides recorded evidence of a deep voice responding to Amy in room 304. In 802, Adam apparently was visited by footsteps, a door opening and a squeaking noise while he was sleeping. Freaky. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes